Saw Gerrera
Saw Gerrera was the leader of the Partisans. Appearances * Forces of Destiny: Daring Adventures: Volume 2 (Mentioned Only) * A War on Two Fronts * Front Runners * The Soft War * Tippoing Points * Catalyst: A Rogue One Novel * Catalyst: A Rogue One Novel audiobook * Solo: Expanded Edition * Solo: Expanded Edition audiobook * Rebel Rising * Leia, Princess of Alderaan (Mentioned Only) * The Honorable Ones (Mentioned Only) * Ghosts of Geonosis * In the Name of the Rebellion * The Occupation (Mentioned Only) * Crossing the Lines * Guardians of the Whills * Rogue One * Rogue One novel * Rogue One (audiobook) * Rogue One junior novel * Secret Mission * Rogue One Graphic Novel * Rogue One, Part I (Appear in flashback) * Rogue One, Part II * Rogue One, Part III * Rogue One, Part V (Appear in flashback) * Inferno Squad (Mentioned Only) * Star Wars 38: The Ashes of Jedha, Part I (Mentioned Only) * Star Wars 39: The Ashes of Jedha, Part II (Mentioned Only) * Star Wars 40: The Ashes of Jedha, Part III (Mentioned Only in opening crawl) * Star Wars 41: The Ashes of Jedha, Part IV (Mentioned Only in opening crawl) * Bloodline (Mentioned Only) Sources * "A War on Two Fronts" Episode Guide – The Clone Wars on StarWars.com * "Front Runners" Episode Guide – The Clone Wars on StarWars.com * "The Soft War" Episode Guide – The Clone Wars on StarWars.com * "Tipping Points" Episode Guide – The Clone Wars on StarWars.com * Onderon rebels in the Encyclopedia * Saw Gerrera in the Encyclopedia * Ultimate Star Wars * Star Wars: Absolutely Everything You Need to Know * "The Honorable Ones" Episode Guide on StarWars.com * Star Wars Propaganda: A History of Persuasive Art in the Galaxy * Star Wars: Galactic Atlas * Star Wars: Rogue One: The Ultimate Visual Guide * Star Wars: Rogue One: Rebel Dossier * Star Wars: The Visual Encyclopedia * Star Wars: On the Front Lines * Star Wars Super Graphic: A Visual Guide to a Galaxy Far, Far Away * Star Wars: Absolutely Everything You Need to Know, Updated and Expanded * Forces of Destiny: Tales of Hope & Courage * Star Wars: The Rebel Files * Star Wars Encyclopedia of Starfighters and Other Vehicles * Star Wars: Scum and Villainy: Case Files on the Galaxy's Most Notorious * Star Wars: Women of the Galaxy * Beezer Fortuna in the Databank * Brom Titus in the Databank * Catacombs of Cadera in the Databank * Droid Popper in the Databank * Edrio Two Tubes in the Databank * Erso Homestead in the Databank * G2-1B7 in the Databank * General Kalani in the Databank * General Tandin in the Databank * Geonosis in the Databank * Holy City of Jedha in the Databank * Klik-Klak in the Databank * Lux Bonteri in the Databank * Onderon in the Databank * Onderon Rebels in the Databank * Pendra Siliu in the Databank * Rebel Alliance in the Databank * Ruping in the Databank * Saw Gerrera in the Databank * Steela Gerrera in the Databank * Weeteef Cyu-Bee in the Databank